


Déja vu, Supernaturalised

by Baby67Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Smut, Sweet, Time Travel, True Love, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby67Winchester/pseuds/Baby67Winchester
Summary: When Dean's fantasies about Cas finally come true, he wasn't completely oblivious to the possibility of these things actually happening. In fact, he sort of already knew about the two of them. Not just based on his assumptions. He's actually seen proof.





	Déja vu, Supernaturalised

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'll just leave this here, not 100% sure if you'll still like me after this tho...

Dean ran to a drug store as fast as he could and immediately looked at today’s newspaper. June 16th 2019, it read. Dean freaked out. Lucifer had just sent him seven years into the future, and he had no idea where he was or why he was here. He walked out and sat on one of the benches alongside the road. He’d been sitting there for about an hour when a bus stopped across the road. Dean looked up and saw his future self sitting in it. He saw the bus driver getting out and walking towards a hot-dog stand, so he ran to the bus and tried to look inconspicuous while he took a seat. Luckily, his future self hadn’t noticed him. When the bus driver came back and drove them to the next stop, future Dean stood up and left the bus. Dean decided to follow him, they walked a few streets and then he saw future Dean stop to take his keys.

When he entered the house, Dean walked up to what he believed to be the window in the living room, and tried to see what was going on inside. He saw himself throwing his jacket on the couch, along with his keys before he left the room and went upstairs. Dean managed to climb up the rain pipe to look through the bedroom window. Future Dean fell down on his knees, and he heard him say “Please Cas, I know you’re busy with something important up there but I need you as well…” He stood up and sat down on the bed. He sighed before taking off his shoes and walking to the bathroom, turning on the shower. When he got back to his bedroom, he’d already taken off his shirt. Still just as toned as he was now, a little smirk appeared on Dean’s face. Then, future Dean stripped down to his boxers, going to check if the water’s hit the right temperature yet.

Suddenly, Dean saw Cas appearing in the bedroom. He was covered in blood, his shirt was ripped to shreds and he had some serious injuries on his chest. He fell down immediately, causing a loud noise to make future Dean to come running from the bathroom. He rushed over to Cas, lifting said angel up and laying him down on the bed. He slowly woke up, future Dean looking at him, mortified. They exchanged one look, before their lips touched. Dean beheld it, his heart jumped. So Cas did feel something for him. 

“Dean. DEAN.” Sam yelled at him. Dean jumped up. “You were singing “I’m all out of love” in your sleep. Don’t ever do that to me again, would you?” Sam grumpily ordered him. Dean just looked over at him, shocked about the fact that he just had some full-on vision in his sleep. He didn’t go back to sleep that night. He just laid there, thinking.

The next morning, Dean heard Sam saying something about going over to Kevin’s, and the door closing. Not long after that, he dozed off to sleep again. When he woke up, he saw Castiel sitting on one of the chairs by the table. “Hello, Dean” he said, in his usual low, super-attractive voice. Dean didn’t reply, he just gazed at him. Castiel stood up and sat down on Sam’s bed. “Why did you call me?” he asked. ”I didn’t, at least not while I was fully conscious.” Dean replied. “Then you must’ve been asleep. Excuse me for saying this but I’m actually quite relieved you were, since I read your mind at the time and there were some pretty obscure things going on in there.” the angel stated. Dean’s face turned as red as it had ever been. He couldn’t dare looking Cas in the eye, knowing that he was aware of his feelings towards him. 

“You know, Dean, there are things you’re not supposed to rush.” Cas said, while he was looking for Dean’s piercing green eyes. “I’ve always known there was something going on between us but I wasn’t aware that you were experiencing sexual attraction towards me.” Dean looked up at him. “Cas, you’re not human. Those feelings are normal for humans. You can’t blame me for that.” “I don’t, you do.” Castiel replied. That one turned Dean lost for words. He couldn’t just reply with some snarky comment to that, because he knew it was true. He wanted Cas, more than anything, but he definitely didn’t want to scare him off. Which, he thought, was exactly what he was doing right now. Cas looked at him, his gorgeous blue eyes burning straight through the righteous man’s soul. “Now, we both know I have no experience concerning this matter whatsoever, so I suggest you make an attempt to enlighten me on the subject.” Dean looked at him in disbelief. “Cas, what do you mean? What is it you want me to do?” “I want you to show me what you’re blaming yourself for. Make me feel whatever it is that you humans feel.” The angel sounded earnest. 

The hunter stood up and sat down next to him. Dean traced his finger along Cas’s jawline before cupping his cheek. He placed a soft kiss on the angel’s lips, kissing him more passionately every time he went back in. He traced his tongue along Castiel’s bottom lip, and was let in almost right away. Cas took off his coat and started unbuttoning his shirt. Dean gently pushed him down on his back, while moving to place kisses along his jawline and ears. He kissed and bit his way down to the angel’s V-line, while Cas had already unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped. Dean pulled down the other man’s jeans, seeing a tent had begun to form in Cas’s boxers. He slid his hand up the angel’s thigh, making sure he wouldn’t come near the important bit. Cas moaned, looking furiously at Dean. “Come on, Dean. Why do you have to make me wait like that?” “Cas, you asked me to make you feel just like I have, and I’ve been waiting for a long time, too.” Castiel dropped his head back and closed his eyes. Dean took off the boxers, and started placing kisses everywhere except for where Cas really wanted his lips to be. Through the ecstasy he hadn’t seen Dean grab his handcuffs, and before he could say “Wendigo” he was stuck to the bed with both hands. “Now you know what it’s like to want something really bad but not being able to do anything about it.” Dean breathed. 

Cas groaned. Funny how Dean was still under the impression normal cuffs could hold him down, an angel. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, Dean was in his place, cuffed to the bed. “Well shit. Dammit, Cas.” That was all he managed to say before Cas ripped off his shirt. Surprised by his sudden enthusiasm, Dean gasped. Cas then tore off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers as well. “Look who’s being impatient now, it’s almost as if you’re human” Dean chuckled. However his laughter didn’t last very long, as Cas then tore apart his boxers. He grabbed Dean’s arousal and started moving up and down slowly. He came close and whispered in his ear, “I’ll grip you tight and raise you from perdition again.” Dean whimpered. Castiel moved down and put his lips around Dean’s arousal. Dean threw back his head and unwillingly bucked his hips, making Cas move torturously slow. Not long after, Dean was a writhing mess. He felt he was coming close. “C-Cas…CAS” was all he managed to get out before he felt his climax flow over him. Castiel snapped his fingers again and the handcuffs vanished. Dean rolled them over, they were now in a spooning position. “Go ahead, I want you to experience it as well.” He said. Cas gazed at him. “Dean, are you sure you want me to be one to do this to you?” “Cas, you’re the only one I’d ever want it to be.” 

When he heard Dean say this, Cas was devastated. He loved Dean, he always had. He wanted nothing more than to be with him, but that just couldn’t be. All the angels were looking for him, wanted to kill him, and if he was to die, it would break Dean’s heart. He looked at those green eyes once more, and put his hand on Dean’s forehead, using his Grace to make him fall asleep. When he woke up, he’d believe it was all a dream. Crying and screaming inside, Cas was gone just as quick as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made myself cry when I wrote this. Still hate myself for making the end suck this bad. Ah feelings, gotta love 'em. Let me know what you think I should write next!


End file.
